Garfield Takes the Cake
by Ellis97
Summary: Welcome to the newest installment of the Garfield saga. Three new funtastic stories for all of you readers! In these stories, Garfield sneaks on Jon's date, Orson becomes a father, and Garfield is babysitting a certain little kitten once again.
1. Jon's Date

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another installment in the Garfield series. Time for some funtastic stories with Garfield and all of his friends! So without further ado, let's begin the show!**

* * *

Our story opens as we see Garfield sleeping in his bed as usual as you can plainly see.

"Guess what Garfield?" Jon came up to his cat "It's time for another checkup at the vet."

"I wonder what she'll remove this time." Garfield sighed.

"Any last words?" asked Jon "If you could talk that is."

"Just a quote from my Uncle George." Garfield looked up at Jon "I regret that I have but nine lives to serve my country."

"Come on Garfield." Jon picked up Garfield and put him in his pet carrier. "Time to go."

"Lord give me strength." He looked at the sky.

Jon strapped Garfield on the front seat of the car and they drove to the vet's office. Jon walked into Liz's office.

"Hello Liz." Jon raised his eyebrows at the vet.

"That's Dr. Wilson to you buddy!" She poked Jon's stomach. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna look at Garfield."

Liz started checking up on Garfield. Jon once again, decided to start up an awkward conversation.

"Actually doc," Jon said "Garfield doesn't really need a checkup, it was just an excuse to see you again."

"Oh Garfield." Liz hugged Garfield "I didn't think you cared."

"Looks like you've been outloved Jonny." Garfield smugly smiled at Jon.

While Liz kept checking up on Garfield, Jon decided to start up another conversation.

"Tell me doc," He said "If we were married, would be Mrs. Jon Arbuckle or Doctor Mrs. Jon Arbuckle, or Doctor Mrs. Liz Arbuckle or..."

Liz slammed her head on her table and started crying.

"I pains me when a grown doctor cries." Garfield looked at Liz with pity.

Liz stopped crying and continued with Garfield's checkup. Once again, Jon tried to start up another conversation.

"So doc, wanna go out for lunch?" Jon asked her.

"No." answered Liz.

"Brunch?" Liz got more angry.

"How about sharing a bag of chips from the snack machine in the hallway?" He asked again.

Liz got even more furious and grabbed Jon by the shirt.

"Listen Arbuckle." She said "How many times to I have to clarify that I will never go out with you!"

"Try beating him senseless." Garfield stared at them.

"And besides," Liz put her hands on her hips "What pray tell, would you do on this date?"

"I'd just love to hold your hand and gaze into your eyes." Jon answered.

"I'd like that." Liz smiled.

"It's amazing what you can do when you stop playing games." Garfield smiled.

"Alright!" Jon cheered.

Later that night, Jon was getting ready for his date with Liz. He was showing himself in front of Lyman.

"Well Lyman," Jon asked his roommate "How do I look?"

"Pretty dashing." Lyman gave a thumbs up "You're bound to win that lady's heart. Good luck."

Jon went outside and into the car. He drove to Liz's house.

"Oh boy!" He cheered "My very first date with Liz! This is gonna be so great. I hope she likes the candy I bought for her."

Jon turned to the backseat when he saw Garfield sticking his head into the candy. Luckily, none of them were chocolates.

"Garfield?!" Jon shouted "Oh no! You're not ruining my date! I am taking you home Garfield!"

Garfield showed Jon a tie he was carrying in his mouth and put it in his left paw.

"I get to go with you and the tie lives." He showed his sharp claws.

"Oh my favorite tie." Jon looked at the tie "Whaddya say we double date?"

Jon and Garfield arrived at Liz's apartment. Jon got out of the car and went upstairs to Liz's door.

Jon rang the doorbell to Liz's room. She came out wearing a tight, black dress.

"Hey Jon, you made it." She sardonically said.

"Good evening Liz." Jon wrapped Liz's arm around his own "I have a wonderful time planned for us. We'll have dinner, go to a movie, and so many more great things to mention."

Garfield showed his face and smiled through the car window.

"That's one of the unmentionables." Jon looked at Garfield.

Garfield went with Jon and Liz on their date.

During dinner, Jon and Liz ate a fancy resturant, but Garfield escaped from his leash on the pole (he got free with help from his front paw), snuck into the bistro, and kept filling up on breadsticks and leaping from table to table and eating everyone's food.

"GARFIELD!" Jon grabbed his cat "What're you doing in here?!"

Just then, the manager came right up to Jon.

"Listen pal!" He grabbed Jon by the shirt "We have a strict no pets policy, so get out of here!"

Jon tried to explain "But sir, I-"

The manager tossed Jon right out of the bistro and threw Garfield into Jon's arms as well.

"Well that went better than expected." Jon rolled his eyes.

Then, Liz came right out of the bistro. She was shouting out at the manager.

"Well who wants to go to your snooty little bistro anyways?!" She shouted. "Great, I finally go to a decent place to eat and I get kicked out."

"Liz," Jon begged "I-"

"Don't sweat it Jon." Liz rolled her eyes "Could happen to anyone. Now, lets go to the movies."

Jon, Liz and Garfield went into the movies. Jon snuck Garfield into the theater. But before they could get into the screening, Garfield leaped out of Liz's purse and started eating most of the food from the snack bar. This caused Jon and Liz to be kicked out of the theater before they could even see the previews.

Finally, they went back to Liz's apartment. Jon walked Liz to her front door.

"Liz listen," said Jon "I'm sorry about all this. I didn't invite Garfield at all, he just showed up and-"

"No Jon it's okay." Liz sighed "As far as dates come and go, that was pretty interesting."

"Really?" Jon gulped "You think so? Well I-"

Just then, Garfield started honking the cars' horn loudly.

"GARFIELD!" Jon shouted "IF YOU DON'T STOP HONKING THAT HORN NOW! I WILL RIP IT OUT OF THE WHEEL AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR-"

Just then, Liz's door slammed shut.

"Liz?" He asked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jon got a date with Liz, but it didn't exactly turn out the way he hoped it would! Oh well. There are more fish in the sea, and Jon is one desperate and hopeless fisherman. Stay tuned for the next story!**


	2. Orson Hatches the Eggs

Our story opens at the barnyard on US Acres where we see a hen sitting on her eggs.

"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed "I'm sick of hatching eggs! I'm outta here!"

The hen got off her nest and left the coop and the barnyard, leaving her two eggs behind. As soon as the mother hen left, the eggs started talking to each other from the inside of their shells.

"I wonder what we are." said the first egg.

"We're eggs stupid!" said the other one.

"I know we're eggs." the first egg clarified "But I wonder what kind of eggs we are. We might be dinosaurs, or we could be dinosaurs, or we might be crocodiles, or we might be chickens."

The eggs waited for hours to be hatched. But they weren't gonna be hatched anytime soon.

"I'm bored." said the second egg "Maybe I'll redecorate. But we are still in our shells, so there's nothing to see and it's very dark."

"It could be worse." said the first egg.

"How?" asked the second one.

"We could be quadruplets." the first egg pointed out.

"Good point." said the second egg.

While the eggs waited to be sat on, Orson came by and saw them.

"Oh no." He looked at the eggs "These poor eggs with no one to hatch them. Where's the mother hen?"

Orson saw a note on the wall.

"What's this?" He read the note "I'm outta here. Signed, the mother hen. Oh that's just great. Abandoning her eggs in the middle of nowhere like that. Looks like I'm gonna hatch them."

Orson sat right on the eggs. Since the mother hen wasn't coming back, it was now his job to watch the eggs. Just then, Roy came walking.

"Orson, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm hatching these eggs Roy." Orson repsonded "You see, the mother hen left us, and now I have to hatch them."

"Pigs hatching eggs." Roy mocked Orson "How pathetic."

"Fatherhood is such a thankless job." Orson sighed.

Orson had been spending the next couple of days trying to hatch the eggs and sitting on them. He tried reading a book, but it started to rain. In a few hours, the rain stopped and Orson could continue hatching the eggs.

"May I see one of your eggs Orson?" Roy asked him.

"Sure Roy." Orson handed him one of the eggs.

"Aww he's so cute." Roy tickled the egg with his finger "I believe this one has your nose."

"Ha ha very funny." Orson grabbed the egg back "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some eggs to hatch."

"Say Orson, has it ever occured to you that these eggs might be monster eggs?" Roy asked him.

"Don't be stupid Roy." Orson folded his arms "Monster eggs indeed."

Orson went for a quick nap. However, he had a nightmare where the eggs hatched and they turned out to be scary monsters.

Orson woke up and yelled at the eggs "You two had better be happy with I do for you! You little monsters!"

"What did we do?" the first egg thought.

Over the past few days, Orson had done everything he could to keep his eggs nice and warm. He knitted them sweaters and even carried the nest with him when he had to go eat.

The very next morning, the first egg started to hatch.

"My egg!" Orson exclaimed "It's hatching!"

The egg hatched and out popped a cute, yellow chick.

"Daddy!" the chick hugged Orson.

"Aww." Orson hugged the chick. "Welcome to the world little chick. I'll call you 'Booker'."

"Why?" asked the chick.

"Because I love books." Orson smiled.

"I'm just glad you don't love kamquats." Booker remarked. "I love you daddy!"

Booker hugged Orson.

"I love you too Booker." Orson hugged Booker back.

Booker jumped to see the other unhatched egg.

"Daddy, will you still love me when my brother hatches?" Booker asked Orson.

"Of course, Booker." Orson pet Booker's head "You're the first born. You'll always be special."

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!" Booker mocked the other egg.

"Daddy always loved Booker best." the egg thought.

Just then, the other egg started moving and breaking.

"Booker!" Orson exclaimed "You're twin is going to hatch right now!"

"I wonder what it'll be." Booker added.

Orson sweated with excitement "It's a, it's a,"

Two feet popped right out of the egg.

"It's an egg?" Orson asked confused. "Aren't you gonna finish hatching?"

"No thank you." said the egg "I'd rather stay in here."

"But it's a big, bright beautiful world out there." Orson tried to assure him.

"Don't worry, I read the newspapers." said the egg.

"This is no ordinary egg here." Booker pointed to the egg. "What should we name you?"

"How about, 'Sheldon'?" Orson suggested.

"Why?" asked the egg.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Orson asked.

"I like it!" Sheldon cheered "Sheldon! I only have to have it with me forever!"

"Come with me boys." Orson walked with Booker and Sheldon "I can't wait to introduce you to your Uncle Roy. I'm sure he'll be a great role model."

Roy ran right to Orson with joy and cheerfulness.

"Orson!" Roy cheered "I just heard your eggs hatched!"

"Well, yes and no." said Orson.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Roy asked the pig.

Just then, Booker and Sheldon came up to Roy and hugged him.

Orson tried to explain "Well, you see-"

"Never mind." Roy moaned "I get it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Orson has hatched the eggs..well, egg actually. Now, he's the father of a chick and an egg with legs, Booker and Sheldon! Looks like Orson's gonna be pretty busy from now on! But there are way more animals that're on their way in this series, so stay tuned!**


	3. Return of the Adorable Menace

Our story opens as we see Garfield sleeping in his bed. Just then, Jon came with something in his back.

"Look Garfield." Jon showed the thing in his hands "Nermal's gonna stay with us for the week while mom and dad are at the annual Farm Fair. Nermal's so cute, I wish I could keep her."

Jon cuddled Nermal and Garfield looked at them in disgust.

"Kittens are like stirngs." He glared at Nermal "Every yo-yo needs one."

Jon set Nermal down on the counter next to Garfield.

"Awww, isn't Nermal cute?" Jon asked Garfield "Well, Lyman and I are going to get some lunch. You two have fun while we're gone."

As soon as Jon and Lyman left, Garfield looked at Nermal with spite.

"Isn't this wonderful Garfield?" Nermal asked him "We get to have fun all week! So what do you want to do first?"

Garfield hissed at Nermal and grabbed him by the stomach.

"Listen little missy," He showed Nermal his sharp claws "This is my territory. I'm the cute and lovable one. Not you! You got that?"

"Yes." Nermal nodded.

"And don't you ever forget it." Garfield lept off the countertop. "It's easier to charm your way through life when you have the muscle to back you up."

Garfield didn't want Nermal around at all. If there was one thing he hated more than catching mice, it was Nermal. Mainly because Nermal stole all the attention. He climbed onto the kitchen countertop.

"I hate Nermal." He thought "I've got to find a way to fix her wagon."

Garfield saw the waffle iron and got an idea. He opened up the iron and saw Nermal coming.

"Hey Nermal." He tapped on Nermal's back "Wanna play on the waffle iron?"

"Buzz off." Nermal walked away.

"Rats!" Garfield slammed the waffle iron "I'm gonna need to use more subtle means."

Jon and Lyman came back home from lunch.

"Hey Nermal!" Lyman pet Nermal's head "You're so cute."

"I know Lyman." Jon pet Nermal as well "Kittens are so adorable."

Garfield hissed right at the attention Nermal was getting. He couldn't stand it at all.

"Hey I was a kitten too you know." He tapped Jon's shoulder.

Jon and Lyman both ignored Garfield's tapping and kept petting Nermal. Garfield had enough.

He jumped onto Jon's chest and glared at him.

"Listen to me, will you?!" Garfield hissed.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Garfield, but I don't like it." Jon picked up Garfield "You'd better behave yourself Garfield."

"Well, I'm gonna go take Odie for a walk." Lyman went to Odie's doghouse "Here boy."

"Ruff!" Odie ran to Lyman.

"Time for a walk Odie." Lyman put a leash on Odie and walked him out the door.

"Well Garfield," said Jon "I guess now it's just you, me and Nermal."

"Not anymore." Garfield kicked Nermal off the counter.

"Where's Nermal?" Jon turned around to see Nermal was gone.

"She's taking a short nap." Garfield looked down at Nermal on the floor.

"I'm gonna go take a shower Garfield." Jon walked upstairs "Now be nice to Nermal."

Garfield jumped into his bed and fell asleep "I'll be nice to Nermal when hairballs fall out of the sky."

Meanwhile, Nermal was walking towards the door. She saw a shoe.

"Oh boy." Nermal jumped into the shoe "A brown shoe. I fit well into the shoes back home on the fam. I wonder if I can walk in them."

Nermal hopped in the shoe. She was having so much fun. The clopping from the shoe woke up Garfield and he jumped onto the ceiling.

"Nermal." He hissed as he climbed back down.

Jon came downstairs in his bath towel "What was that noi-"

He saw Nermal jumping in the shoe.

"Aww Nermal's jumping in my shoe." He chuckled "Kittens are so cute when they play dress up."

Garfield glared at Nermal. He ran upstairs to Jon's bedroom and put on a shoe, a hat, and a tie. Then, he went back downstairs.

"Stop being ridiculous Garfield." Jon told him.

"Double standard." Garfield shook off the clothes. "I hate kittens. If I'm gonna steal Nermal's fans, I'm gonna need to come to the source."

Garfield walked over to Nermal.

"Nermal, can you teach me how to be cute as well?" Garfield leaned down at Nermal.

"Sure." Nermal nodded "First, you'll need to make your eyes very big."

Garfield made cute, kitty cat eyes.

"Good." Nermal looked at Garfield "Now, you need to lose 20 pounds."

Garfield glared at Nermal and kicked him right out of the doggy door.

"Stupid Nermal." Garfield lied down in his bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So ends another Garfield story! Yep, it's pretty clear that Garfield hates kittens. But be ready for another story coming very soon. You won't regret it! I love writing about classic characters and pleasing my fans and readers with these stories! Stay tuned folks!**


End file.
